plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
Bored Smashing - MacBook! 100K SPECIAL
Synopsis King smashes a Late 2007 Macbook using suggestions from viewers for 100k subs. Description Sorry it took me so long to upload this... Now you can enjoy another Episode of Bored-Money-Wasting at 100K Subscribers! Summary The video starts out with King introducing the audience to the MacBook room. There, King is typing on four different MacBooks, all going onto YouTube. King clicks on analytics and sees that YouTube revenue is down. King chooses a MacBook to smash and he lands on the 2007 MacBook. King introduces the audience to the video and shows the MacBook he is smashing. King says he bought the MacBook on eBay for $50 and that it didn't come with a battery. He then thanks the audience for 100,000 subscribers. He says that he tried to include as many comments as possible. The intro plays along with the Mac OS X Leopard intro in the background. The comments first tell King to run over the MacBook with a car. King starts playing a Tana Mongeau on the MacBook and starts to run it over. After the first time, the computer is completely fine. King does it again and this time the computer freezes. King restarts the computer and sees that the hard drive is broken. The next set of comments tell King to throw other technology at it. King starts by throwing the Dell monitor at the MacBook. He throws the monitor multiple timfes and cracks the screen. He then moves onto the IBM ThinkPad and starts throwing it at the MacBook. King puts down the MacBook and shows a "thumbnail photo". The next set of comments tell King to use a USB Killer King says that he doesn't know what a USB Killer is and uses a screwdriver to break the USB Ports. King tries putting a USB into the MacBook but can't because the ports are broken, saying that he can't plug it in like the newer MacBooks. Next King says people want King to throw an Apple at the MacBook. He takes a bite out of the apple and throws it at the computer. The computer falls down the stairs and King shows the damage. King's mom walks out and sees the apple on the floor. She yells at King about wasting food and takes a bite of the apple to see if its been wasted. She realizes that it's wasted and walks over to the balcony to see King. She sees King wasting the MacBook and says that he's wasting $1000. She throws the Apple at King and it hits the MacBook. King plugs in the MacBook and sees that it still works. The next set of comments tell King to pour water on the MacBook. King pours water on it and the computer shuts off. The next set of comments tell King to reenact the scene from Marmaduke. King shows the scene from Marmaduke and his version from Bored Smashing - MacBook?! He then says that he made his own version which is more offensive. King runs after a dog with a MacBook and rice cooker in his hands, saying that he'll cook the dog. He drops the MacBook into a tub of water and yells about losing his porn. King jumps into the tub and throws the MacBook at a tree. King walks out of the pool and grabs the rice cooker. The camera zooms into the MacBook as the dog is heard getting beaten in the background. King then puts down a plate of beef an broccoli, implying that it's dog. King comes back with new clothes and washes off the MacBook. King then gets comments telling King to throw it off a high place. King throws it off the second floor window and runs down to get it. He looks at the damage and sees that the fall didn't do much. Next two people tell King to do a ludicrous drop test. King shows a montage of ludicrous drop tests from Bored Smashing - GROCERY STORE PHONES! King then throws the MacBook into the air. He says the bezel flew off. He throws the MacBook into the air again and sees that the magnets stuck to the garage door. The next set of comments tell King to throw a rock at the MacBook. King grabs a rock that says "plain" on it. King starts throwing the rock onto the MacBook. King shows that the rock did the most damage. King's mom walks in and sees that King wrote on the rock with sharpie. King throws the rock and MacBook away to hide it. King's mom pulls out the ThinkPad and begins writes on it with sharpie, followed with her throwing it. King is fine with his mom throwing the ThinkPad. Then his mom pulls out the rice cooker saying she will cook King. King runs away as his mom walks closer to him with the rice cooker. The video cuts to King with the rice cooker on his head. Flipping Guy tells King to do what he did with the S5 in the livestream. King shows the livestream and sets it up for the MacBook. King starts to livestream and begins to smash the MacBook. He sees that the stream is paused due to poor connection but continues to smash the MacBook. King shows the remains of the MacBook. Epic Win Face Pie tells King to snap the computer in half. He says that he should have done it sooner because the screen and keyboard are held together by one wire. King cuts the wire saying he snapped it in half. Patrick Piotrowski tells King to reenact JerryRigEverything. King does a JerryRigEverything parody with JerryScratchEverything. He begins scratching the computer to see if it's scratch proof and it scratches every time. He then tells the audience not to buy the MacBook because it scratches, followed by him scratching his wrist. TrollerPlayz tells King to imitate the scary maze game video. He then shows the video where the person punches through the monitor. King plays the scary maze game when Tana Mongeau pops up, followed by him punching the screen. Gokussj51 tells King to flip it like a bottle. King attempts to flip the MacBook onto the MacBook stand while showing comments of people telling him not to smash the MacBook. He then gives up and just lands the MacBook on the floor. Then he flips the screen onto the MacBook stand, followed by King kicking in the screen. The next two comments tell King to get Peter and Tanner to smash it. While King is explaining why having them smash it isn't a good idea, he gets a phone call. King answers the phone and walks away. The scene cuts to Tanner and Peter hiding in the basement. The two walk out and see that King is gone. They quickly run out and start destroying the MacBook. King walks back and they run back into the basement. King sees that the MacBook is destroyed and asks for Tanner and Peter to come out of the basement. They walk over to King to help him smash the MacBook. The last set of comments tell King to smash it with the hammer and bat. The three start taking turns smashing the MacBook. Peter starts hitting the MacBook with a plank of wood with King telling him that he's going to get splinters. The three thank the audience for watching the video. Tanner says that King didn't do his comment so Tanner does it himself. Tanner begins hammering the MacBook to his tree with King stopping him. Tanner pours the remains of the MacBook into the trash. King then talks about the set of comments telling him to light it on fire. He says that he cannot light it on fire and uses another alternative. King begins playing 1-2 Switch with the MacBook fires at it. King starts jumping around because he won and the MacBook falls down. Characters *Plainrock124 *MacBook *MacBook Air *MacBook 2007 *Chris the MacBook *King's Mom *IBM ThinkPad *Tana Mongeau *JerryScratchEverything *Peter *Tanner *Nintendo Switch *PowerBook G4 (Flashback) *Alcatel A206G (Flashback) *LG 306G (Flashback) *Alcatel One Touch Pixi Glitz (Flashback) *LG Optimus Dynamic II (Flashback) *Alcatel One Touch Pop Stat (Flashback) *LG Sunrise (Flashback) *AT&T Z432 (Flashback) *Samsung Galaxy S5 (Flashback) Damage Trivia * This video five days before the 2 year anniversary of the original Bored Smashing - MacBook?!. * This is '''not '''the first time King has smashed an Apple computer. ** However this is the first time King smashed something from the MacBook line of computer. * This is the first time King uses the "Plain Rock". * King reveals why he is unable to burn things in the video. Errors * At the 7:21 mark King spells "version" "verson". Category:Videos Category:Sub Specials Category:PlainRock124 Category:Destruction Category:Bored Smashing